


Let’s go fill Moominvalley with crime, c’mon!

by orphan_account



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes & Criminals, Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Partners in Crime, Semi-Crack, Sibling Bonding, Snufkin and Little My hanging bc I need it, Whatever it is I am definitely sleep deprived, chaotic siblings, no beta we die like illiterate idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s not conventional, and it’s very chaotic. But sometimes, sibling bonding time means committing vandalism.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	Let’s go fill Moominvalley with crime, c’mon!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MysteriousSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> I don’t know if this is what the prompt wanted but it’s what I want to write
> 
> I do want to write legitimate Moomin fics but I make this instead hhh

Snufkin was itching to do something exciting lately. And the moment new “Do Not Walk On The Grass” signs put up outside the park, he knew what he had to do next. 

So late one night, he goes out into the woods and prepares to pull up and/or deface some signs. But not before Little My wakes up and interrogates him. 

“What could you possibly be doing this late at night?”

”Come with me and find out,” he replied. 

So she does. 

Once they arrive at the park, Snufkin immediately screeches and pulls up a sign. Little My follows as such. 

They pull out more signs, as you do when vandalizing Moominvalley. At some point, one of them writes “be gay do crime” on one of the signs, but both of them are too high on gay, crime, and power (and possibly weed from their father) to remember who wrote it. 

They flee. 

Snufkin and Little My laugh tiredly at what they have done. They return to Moominhouse. Snufkin enters his tent. Crimes have been done, and nothing is sacred. And yet, Snufkin and My both agreed afterwards that that night brought them closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> be crime do gay
> 
> I’m not entirely sure what this is and all I have to say is I’m sorry to you and Tove Jansson for this godforsaken fic


End file.
